(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to electrical lighting devices and systems. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed relates to LED lighting devices, LED lighting systems and LED lighting kits.
(b) Related Prior Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages over fluorescent lights. LEDs are more efficient, last longer, and are less sensitive to vibrations and low temperatures. To take advantage of the benefits of LEDs, lights in the shape of conventional fluorescent tubes have been constructed in the past to include LEDs. However, the troffer in which tubes are suspended are usually not designed for receiving such LED lighting modules in the shape of conventional fluorescent tubes.
There is therefore a need for LED lighting modules, LED lighting systems and LED lighting retrofit kits to overcome the prior art disadvantages.